


Will you smile for me?

by Ayele



Series: Someone could fall in love with your smile... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Kinda angsty in the first chapter, Luuuv!, M/M, Romance, even Stiles, everyone is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayele/pseuds/Ayele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There I was, listening to him talking about her again. How I wished to see him smile for me like this one day.</p><p>Or : The one where Derek loves Stiles but Stiles is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you smile for me?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a story I've posted on fanfiction.net and I think the humble people of AO3 now deserve to be honored with it. Kidding! I just thought I used fanfiction less and less to read good Sterek so I figured others might do the same.  
> Let me know what you think!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There I was. Listening to him talking about her again.  
> Couldn't someone make it stop ?  
> How I wished to see him smile for me like this one day.  
> OR  
> The one where Derek loves Stiles, and Stiles is oblivious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a story I've posted on fanfiction.net and I think the humble people of AO3 now deserve to be honored with it. Kidding! I just thought I used fanfiction less and less to read good Sterek so I figured others might do the same.  
> Let me know what you think!

          There I was. Listening to him talking about her again.  
  
          How her hair was always beautifully swaying in the wind even when there was no wind – really ?!. How, whatever dumb thing she could say, she always sounded smart. Smart words coming out of a pretty mouth with perfect lips – « I mean, was her lipstick invented by Michelangelo ? » he would say. How her name sounded like a sweet breeze whenever he heard or said it...  
  
           I was so fed up ! Could he never stop talking about her ? Wasn't there anything else than this girl that could deserve his attention ? Would he ever stop filling my ears with those damn qualities of hers ? Okay, maybe I was not supposed to be on the receiving end of those rants, but it wasn't my fault that I happened to be able hear them!  
  
           Besides, I couldn't be the only person pissed about that, could I ? Couldn't someone make it stop ?! Surely he couldn't do it by himself... And I couldn't either. That was not my role, not what I was expected to do. But someone had to do it! To open his eyes!  
  
           For fuck's sake, the girl didn't even so much as acknowledge his existence after everything he had done for her, which included a lot of risking his life! At least I was grateful for all he had done for us, for her, for me.  
  
           But not her. No, she was too good for him she thought. How wrong she was! He was too good for her, or anybody for that matter. Even me.  
  
           I knew everyone believed I was the tough one, the strong one. The proud, the fierce, the cold-hearted Derek Hale.  
  
           But that wasn't true. Inside, my heart was burning for him, twitching at the smallest of his smiles – and God he smiled a lot. I was just good at hiding it. They thought it made me strong, but it was only cowardice, my greatest weakness.  
  
           He, on the other hand was always bright with emotions, displaying almost everything. It made him strong. It made him loved.  
  
           I loved him. Not as a friend. Not because I cared about him as pack, as one of my pups. I truly loved him. I was never afraid to admit it to myself when I first wondered about my feelings towards him. But I could never bring myself to let anyone else know. Especially not him.  
  
           Not when he could see only her. Lydia.  
  
           I loathed everything about her. Her name, her lips...The way any smart word turned dumb in her mouth. The way her hair always seemed confusingly in motion. How she could ignore him, when he was the best thing that could ever happen in her life. And above all, how all of his genuine smiles seemed to only be for her.  
  
           How I wished to see him smile for me like this one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, that's like, the angstiest it gets!  
> There's 2 more chapters after this and then a sequel. If you'd like I can post it or completely forget it and never write again.  
> I'm lying! Nothing will ever stop me from writing!


	2. Can't you see me smile for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Stiles loves Derek, but Derek is oblivious (as well as everyone else)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter here! I'll make you wait a little bit for the third one, because I'm a sadist like that!

           That's it! I've had enough with this pack! They are so oblivious! And you'd think it was just Scott but no, not even one of them can even imagine that I would ever move on from Lydia.  
  
           “Yeah, right. You're over her...” Erica had told me once. “That's is so not true! Anyone can see the way you look at her, like she's the most precious thing in the world. That hasn't changed a bit. And you've always been protecting her with your life!”  
And she's right, my feelings for Lydia have never changed, and she had always been precious to me. It was just not that kind of care. More like a brotherly thing.  
  
           But I could see why everyone was confused. I mean, how could I be mad at them for being fooled by my master plan to let everybody think that I liked girls. I guess I'd been too good of an actor.  
  
           Scott, being the most dense person you could ever meet, had no way to discover the truth. Poor boy. But I couldn't help but feel disappointed every time my best friend would say:  
           “Come on Stiles, I know it hurts that she got back with Jackass, you don't need to hide it from me.”  
He just would not buy that maybe I wasn't actually hurting. It didn't feel good to think that your best friend ever didn't know you more than that.  
  
           However, I have to say that the one who surprised me the most was Isaac. He usually could see what others couldn't. Especially in me since we had grown closer together – don't ask me how that happened, I wouldn't for the life of me be able to tell you what the hell was going on.  
  
           Or maybe I was actually more surprised at Jackson, since he should have been able to recognise the love I didn't have for Lydia. And for God's sake, his best friend was gay! He should have noticed the symptoms! But no, he was too busy admiring himself and explaining to Lydia how she made the right choice by getting back with him.  
  
           And let's talk about said gay best friend, shall we? HE, out of all people, should have known I was GAY!! Or maybe he found me so unattractive that his gay-dar didn't activate around me.  
  
           Huh!

           You know what? Scratch all of that. The one who definitely had me the most flabbergasted was Derek. Did he have enhanced senses or what? Cause how could a werewolf not notice someone always looking at him that way, smiling at him that way. True I was careful as much as possible not to let my feelings show when I knew he was watching – Hello! Why would I want him to know? – , but it couldn't be working all the time could it?  
  
           Well it seemed like it could.

           So anywho. Since none of my so-called friends would believe me when I said I'd gotten over Lydia Martin – it seemed like the most plausible end to my plan in my opinion – then I wasn't gonna try and convince them of it anymore. I was going to keep on pissing everyone with everything I could imagine would be a reason to love Lydia.

           Suck on that all of you. You don't believe me? You will suffaaaah!


	3. Forget it and just smile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where the author is forced to admit to being a sucker for Happy Endings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have behaved so you get to read chapter three... Fine! You saw right through me! I didn't care about your behavior, I just really wanted to know how you would react to this incredibly expected ending!  
> Plus I don't like seeing the word count at 1K, so here goes!

           It happened on a Friday, at 5:16 pm. Both of them were in the "Den" as Stiles liked to call it – and Derek would never admit to him how much he liked it – waiting for the rest of the pack to come for their weekly tactical meeting. When the wolf had been surprised to see the Jeep arrive first, its owner had explained to him that there was a late Lacrosse practice at school, causing Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd to be held back there, with their girlfriends cheering for them.

-Then why aren't you still there?, Derek asked confused. Last time he heard, Stiles was part of the team. First Line even.

-Oh, I wasn't supposed to go there in the first place , cos' you see, I'm always tutoring English or History on Fridays until 7.

-Again, why aren't you there?

-Yeah, well, the guy wasn't available tonight. Said his Grandma just got her cataract taken care of or something like that, so he was visiting her. And I mean her cataract! It's not like she was gonna die before the week-end, couldn't he wait? And I had this lesson all figured out with a little song to remember the important dates of the Cold War – which I have to say is a pretty boring subject, know what I mean? Should be called the Nothing-Is-Happening-Please-Move-On-Ladies-And-Gentlemen War. So yeah, fixing that song was pretty nice of me wouldn't you say? No of course _you_ wouldn't. But to think I...

            By this point, Derek had just tuned him out. Don't get it wrong, Derek always found what Stiles had to say oddly interesting... he just never showed it.

            But this time, as it had been happening more and more lately, the man caught himself just staring at the moving lips, wondering how soft they truly were, or how good they tasted...probably really good.

            He was pulled out from his daze at the mention of _her_ name.

-...with Lydia, cos' you see, today Harris decided it was a good idea to pair us up with random partners. And you know how I am, working with her, feeling ever so slightly connected, it got me hoping all over again that I could be worthy enough of her, and forgetting she was too good for me so...

            That was it! There was so much a man's heart could take. Stiles was starting another rant on how perfect Lydia Martin was, and that was one too many. This time Derek had to stop it. 

-She's never been good enough for you! She doesn't deserve your love !, he growled at the rambling teen, interrupting him.

-Hey ! Lydia's a great gal, really smart. Did you know she got a scholarship for the MIT when she was still a Sophomore, provided that she could maintain her grades as good as they were at the time, which she does with no problem at all despite how Jackson's always distracting her – speaking of him, it looks like the short time he spent in London did him

            He could only shut his mouth when he felt velvet lips on his. The touch was short and light, almost delusive. In fact Stiles wasn't even sure there really had been a contact at all.

\- -real good... What the hell just happened ?

 

            Derek remained silent, his face displaying for the first time, in Stiles' memory at least, many emotions. Surprise, confusion, remorse and … anger ? How could Derek be angry ? He wasn't the one who maybe got his first kiss stolen – yes the first, get over it – key word here being « maybe ». He wasn't even sure he'd been kissed ! 

\- Wh- What did you just do ?, Stiles stumbled. 

            After a few seconds, Derek finally answered... more or less. 

-I just... I couldn't take it anymore.

-Take what ? Me being a lip-virgin ? Did you decide you had to do something about that ? 

            Surprise definitely was the winner on the werewolf's face at that moment. And Stiles thought he saw something like satisfaction in his look, but it vanished too quickly to be sure.

            Derek shook his head to pull himself together and explained.

-No! You endlessly talking about her as if she was the world's eighth wonder, when you're worth a thousand times more than her! 

            Stiles could feel his cheeks warm and his heart beat faster as the signification of the kiss seemed to dawn on him after that confession. He couldn't figure what to say – it did happen to him sometimes –  and didn't find anything better than:

-You know, I think that is the longest sentence I've heard you say in... God knows how long!

            Derek couldn't hold a frown and a small growl at that comment.

-Ah! There is my Big Bad Wolf!

-Will you please be serious for a minute and listen to me?!

-I'm all ears! 

            The black-haired man took a deep breath to gather his courage and just went for it.

-I'm fed up with hearing you constantly talking about her when she won't even admit you exist. You deserve so much better! Someone who knows what you're worth, and who loves you for everything you are...

-Someone like you? Stiles interrupted with growing hope.

             After a moment Derek answered.

-I don't see why I should still hide it. Yes I wish I were that person... And that's all you're gonna get from me! 

             He then added under one last breath:

-I know you can only see Lydia, but please promise me you won't keep on waiting for her in vain.

            Only heavy, tensed silence greeted those words. Having said everything he had to say, Derek figured it was the right moment for him to leave. He turned around and took a few steps before he was stopped by a whisper.

-I never waited for her.

            The man froze, thinking he didn't hear clearly.

            Stiles spoke up with a bit more confidence.

-I mean, it's true that in the first three or four years I really believed I had a crush on her. But by the end of middle school, I had understood that what I felt for her was only brotherly love. And when I understood that...

            He hesitated but carried on

-That I would never feel anything more than that for a girl...

            Derek felt his heart skip a beat.

-I figured I would just keep pretending, have a cover-up to avoid all kinds of troubles. And Lydia was perfect for that, there was absolutely no chance she ever got interested in me so no risk that I would hurt her... Ha! When I tell you she's smart! I think she got it all since the beginning!

            He finally went quiet and raised his eyes to look at the other man's back. He heard him grumble:

-I don't get it. (Or something like that.)

            Stiles replied:

-You on the other hand aren't the cleverest of all!

            He put a soft hand on Derek's shoulder to turn him around. When they were facing together, he raised his heels a bit to cover the two inches separating their mouths. He let his lips linger on the other's, and almost let a moan slip when he felt him push back in reply, as his palm brushed against his cheek.

            He forced himself to break the contact, glad to feel his Sourwolf unwilling to let him go. But hey, at some point you had to breathe right ?! And it was time to clarify the situation.

He let his hazel eyes drown in the light green/blue/red-ish orbs of the one in front of him.

-I'm saying I love you too, idiot! So just smile! 

            And Derek could only obey as he saw the large grin, which he knew he caused, spreading on the teen's face.  

            And this one, he knew, was only meant for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? You totally didn't expect it, did you?  
> Okay I admit it was so obvious that even Scott could have seen it coming!  
> Except he didn't! (But this is the subject to a whole other chapter in the next part of the series)
> 
> So yeah! There's a sequel to this. It's going to be a few of my interpretations of scenes from the show and a couple of self-indulgent fluffy/funny chapters.
> 
> By the way, you might have noticed some awkward formulations or things like that. It's because English is not my first language (I'm actually French). So please be nice and don't decide that I should be eviscerated in public because of my mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, that's like, the angstiest it gets!  
> There's 2 more chapters after this and then a sequel. If you'd like I can post it or completely forget it and never write again.  
> I'm lying! Nothing will ever stop me from writing!


End file.
